Chaos's Chosen Ones
by Chaoslover1
Summary: Normal Beginning like other Chaos stories but different after. Percy has twin sister and both are betrayed with Nico and Thalia. They get help from Hades in a way and later are recruited by Chaos. Posted a modified version of beginning mythology to fit my story. Please review and tell me if I should continue because I am REALLY nervous about it. Pertemis T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys, this is my first story and THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY. It is sort of my modified version of the beginning mythology and this is also sort of a test chapter to see if you guys like my writing and to see if you are interested in this story.**

**I want to say some things to start with.**

**First of, if you guys want me to go on with this, I will not post chapters until they are at least 2000 words because I was a reader once and let me tell you, I ABSOLUTELY HATE SHORT CHAPTERS.**

**Secondly, I want you guys to review as much as you can because I want to know your opinions on my story and writing. Also, every two or three chapters I will post a sort of Authors Note where I answer all your questions and respond to your comments.**

**Thirdly and finally, there is some good news. I have this story mapped out on paper so expect quicker chapters but I do add on some things on the way so for those times, I might get a little slow on updating.**

**Well that's about it for my AN so you can start reading this now.**

**LENGTH: 1783 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Chaos.

What do we think about when we think of that word?

Mostly people would think of it as a descriptive word that we use when ther is... well, chaos.

Some will know that it was what was there before the existence of Gaea and Ouranos, the primordials of the earth and sky.

However, few will know that it was also a being. A being which created all that there is in existence. A being that was the most powerful entity to ever exist in the greek stories. Well it wasn't exatly a story, it was above that what a story is. It was above a, a myth even. It was a legend... and still is.

As the legend goes, Chaos was the one who gave birth to the primordials. The primordials were the first beings to meander the universe that Chaos created. He brought into existence, the very earth we walk on and live on. Afetr that he had said to have put the responsibility of the earth on the shoulders of the ptogenoi and left to create other planets.

That turned out to be his greatest mistake as, as soon as the he put the responsibility of earth onto their shoulders, the primordals turned power hungry and turned into evil rulers, destroying the entire purpose that Chaos had created the world for.

He was so disappointed beyond comprehension, that he created a prophecy where he foretold that their children would overthrow them and take over the rule of the earth and should their children follow in the same footsteps, they will share the same fate as the primordials and this would continue until the world got a set of rulers he imagined would rule with kindness and not with the hunger for power.

After telling the prophecy, he left and retreated deeper into the void to continue creating worlds, and from then on, he dared not create a world with supreme beings, fearing they would share the same fate.

Time went on, on earth and Gaea agve birth to the Hekatonkheires anfter being fretilized by Ouranos. Ouranos, fearing of the prophecy given by Chaos, threw his children into the depths of Tartarus. He repeated this same thing with his children the Elder Cyclops.

Unfortunately this did not sit well with Gaea and she wanted to keep some of her children, so when the titans were born she hid them from her hasband and when the time came she gave her eldest son Kronos a scythe which he used to kill his father and fulfilled the prophecy given by Chaos.

At first, him and his mother ruled the world but soon he began to follow in his father's footsteps and became evil and started enslaving the human race that the primordials had created to populate the world. Kronos started wanting complete rule over the world so he drugged his mother and put her in a sleep that would last for over three thousand years.

Becuase Kronos started following in his father's footsteps, the prphecy was passed on to him saying that in time, his children would declare war against him and overthrow his rule.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Chaos was at the center of the universe creating different worlds and stars and clustering them in what people now call galaxies. He bgan to wonder how his first creation was turning out so he looked upon the earth to find near the end of the rule of the Titans. He watched all the horrors the that were commited by the Titans and couldn't bear to look upon the planet with pity.

It was his most prized possession and his most beautiful creation and yet here it was, all scarred up just because of a group of power hungry people who wanted to control everything. He called up the primordials into the void and showed them what they and their children had done to the planet. He made them realize of their mistakes and showed that they had ruined and wasted an entire planet just because of their selfishness.

The Primordials all began feeling guilty of what they had done, all except Gaea who was still deep in slumber due her being drugged by her son.

Chaos told them to go back and try and fix their mistakes. After they left Chaos began to think on everything that had happened and knew that there would always be power hungry people in his universe. He decided that when time was right, he would choose the people with purest of hearts and soul and completely selfless and gather them up, train them to be the best and oppose the evil in the universe to either show them and turn them back to the correct path or punish them and end their life.

Meanwhile, on earth the primordials returned to find that Kronos had already had four children but had eaten all of them to oppose the given prophecy. Now being immortal they would live and grow up in their father's stomach. They felt pity for them since it was worse than what Ouranos had done to his children since all the stomach acids would burn and torture the children worse than the torture in Tartarus and the worst part was that in Tartarus, the torturers would give you time and let you heal before starting to torture you again but in the stomach there would be no time out. They would continuously get burned by the acids while they healed hurting them even more.

Soon they found out that Rhea was expecting another child, a boy. They took this as their chance and decided to take control of Rhea after she gave birth. They made Rhea go to a cave and put her baby in it and then after, carve a rock into the basic shape of a baby and wrapped it up in blankets so it would be hard to differentiate from a real baby. They controlled her to take the fake baby to Kronos who without even taking a glance at it, swallowed it whole and went on with his daily business like it was a natural everyday thing that he would gulp down one of his own children.

After that they made their way to the cave where they had made Rhea leave her little boy. they decided that Ouranos would desguise himself as Rhea and train him in fighting. They informed Rhea of this and every once in a while the real Rhea would come down and spend time with her son. Ouranos trained the little boy to be as humble and as fair to others as he could so that he would not share the same fate as him and his son.

Time passed and the little boy, who was now Zues, grew up to be just like his mother who was actually Ouranos trained him to be. After finishing his training Ouranos left and then the real Rhea came from time to time to inform him of things of the outer world. Zues had been informed not to leave the cave until his mother gave him permission to and he followed that order to his best.

Over time, he reached the age when his mother told him of his two brothers and two sisters that had been eaten alive and were now growing up in torture in his father Kronos's stomach.

Zues got angry about this and thought up a plan to get his father to vomit out his brothers and sisters. After succeeding in doing that he and his brothers grouped up on their father and declared war on him which after fighting for ten years, they won. During the war they helped the Hekatonkheires and the Elder Cyclops out of Tartarus and in return they helped them in the war by building them their weapons of power.

After the war, Gaea finally woke up from her slumber and found out that her sons and daughters were defeated and declared war on the now new rulers of the earth the gods, her grandchildren. Unknown to her that her son was the one who put her in her slumber, she went out for vengence for her son Kronos's defeat and gave birth to the Gigantes or Giants after forcing Tartarus to fertilize her since she didn't know her husband had come out of oblivion after being killed by her son.

As all this was going on, Chaos watched on trying to find one who matched his need for his group. So far no one had proved themselves worthy enough. When he noticed Gaea wake up from her slumber and go out for vengence, he was horror struck. There was finally a group of rulers who were good on the earth and now his daughter had raised another group of offspring that were literally undefeatable. He decided that he needed some assitance on earth since he couldn't always go down and give out prophecies. He created the three most wisest beings he could think of and they were none other than the Fates, Clotho, who spun the thread of life and determined the time and place of birth, Lachesis, who measured the thread of life and determined the destiny of one, and lastly, Atropos who cut the thread of life determining when, where, and how a person met his or her end. He sent them to earth and via them, he foretold all his prophecies. He told them to foretell the prophecy that a Giant would only be killed when a god worked with his or her demigod child in battling the Giant, this would be for all except for the eldest Giant who would be truly undeafeatable in his birthland, and could only be defeated when he was taken out of the area he was born in.

As soon as the gods heard the prophecy, they immediatley began to fight with the demigods and they barely managed to defeat the Giants after they themselves almost got defeated and secretly drugged Gaea back to her slumber still unknown to her about the horrors that her children the Titans had done to the world.

After the war came a time of peace where Chaos still watched how the gods ruled and kept looking for his chosen type of person to show up so that he could take him and start his group.

And finally, after waiting and searching for thousands of years, he found not one but two people who actually went even beyond what his expetations were. They were twins, one boy one girl, and they were the children of Sally Jackson and the god of the seas, Poseidon.

* * *

**Welp that's about it for today. Please tell me if I should continue with this because I am really nervous since this is my first story writing attempt.**

**Tell me everything in your reviews PLEASE.**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry but this is just an AN.**

**So I was revising my basic storyline I have on paper and no matter what I tried to do, it seemed to me like a Pertemis would be the best pairing for this. I am a Perlia fan don't get me wrong and I tried to put Perlia in this story but when I reread it, it seemed that the pairing was sort of forced on to the story and it didn't go well with it. In places, it became rough and the pairing just didn't go with the flow of the story. I know that some of you read this because it was a Perlia but again I'm really really really sorry for that, but I sort of thought it was better that I make my first story as good as possible instead of trying to force something and probably just ruin it.**

**I still though swear this will not be another one of those guardian of the hunters story or anything like that. It will be different I can promise you that.**

**Another bad news is that my dad is having a big surgery this week so I won't be posting for about 3-4 weeks since I will be at the hospital and then later be taking care of him.**

**Well thats it for the time being so goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I guess that I'm still a little busy because my dads recovery is pretty long so I'll be taking care of him. But don't worry I will be updating though it will be slower than usual and I have decided that to return the favor of you guys waiting so long, I will Post a longer chapter for you which will be the next one. I will also probably update sometime during the beginning of next month.**

**So see you then and thank you for your patience**

**-Chaoslover1**


End file.
